The present invention relates to the field of the security of persons and belongings.
Systems for calling for help are already known, said systems comprising a portable object furnished with a button which, when it is invoked, activates, by remote control, a signalling device such as a warning siren in the vicinity and/or a remote warning telephone transmitter.
Systems are known moreover which allow an outside person to warn a person in his or her home and which allow the latter to activate, by virtue of a button, the unlocking of an electric unit for closing a door for access to this home.
An aim of the present invention is to combine such systems in order to improve the security and comfort of persons in their home, in particular of senior citizens with reduced mobility.